With Every End, A Beginning SPOILERS!
by Hige4evs
Summary: What if there was a season 2 of wolfs rain? The gang find themselves back in freeze city, will their memories together be forgotten? What would happen if they werent? Their new quest may or may not proceed. But they shall Howl and accept whatever awaits..
1. With Every End, A beginning

_Hey everyone! So this is my first Fanfic, please go easy on me:P Soo, yeah this is basically what I think the second series could have been like if they had one…Enjoy!_

_Key: __This means it is someone's thoughts in case your wondering _

**This means it's a flash back**

_if there are anymore I'll put them up here on the key so u know_

A small kitten was picked up by a young boy, _poor thing, it's a stray_ he thought, _I know what it feels like to be a stray. _He carries the kitten into his small alleyway that he is currently staying in. Just as he was turning the corner to enter the alley, a guy on a motorbike speeds past splashing water from a puddle all over the kid. "Hey!" the kid pouts "Wait up!" the guy on the motorbike stopped briefly and turned to look at the kid, he takes off his helmet "What do you want kid?" the kid runs over to the motorbike (still carrying the kitten) and beams "Hi, I'm Toboe" the motorbike rider grunts "Go away" Toboe smiles "You know, you could use a friend" Toboe holds up the kitten, "She'd be perfect for you!" The motorbike rider frowns, "Go away kid" the rider gets back onto his motorbike and starts to drive off. Toboe runs along after him as fast as he could go easily keeping pace with the motorbike. The rider gives up and rolling his eyes, stops and gets of his motorbike.

"What?" the rider asks, Toboe smiles _he really does need a friend, but maybe he's not a cat person! _"Whats your name?" the rider turns to face Toboe "I'm Tsume, now get lost kid" Toboe looks around. "Um, Tsume?"

"What?" he asks annoyed

"I am lost" Toboe realised as he sees he is no where near his alley. "Argh, of course I get stuck with the kid" Tsume frowns "You can stay with me for a while" Toboe cheers and follows Tsume to his place.

"You hungry kid?" asks Tsume the next morning; Tsume had no sleep at all last night, as he had some really strange dreams last night. "Yes Tsume I am!" Toboe pipes up, "Here have some chicken" Tsume hands Toboe a clump of old chicken from nights ago. "Thanks!" Toboe starts eating, Tsume watches him closely, while going over his dreams from last night…

**~~~FLASH BACK~~~~**

**Tsume is standing in front of a tree, the pack of humans he is with are all looking at a dog that is injured and laying inside the tree, Tsume knows it is not a dog, and asks the humans to pull it out. He sees two of the humans get killed by this wolf; The wolf chases him and they have a fight…**

**He is with Toboe, and the wolf who attacked him, and some large wolf he doesn't know. Sitting in a cave, he watches the large wolf run to find food and the rest of the group following. Tsume leaves the group to eat, he is trying to escape this so called hell. **

**Toboe is following him, trying to convince Tsume to stay, Tsume turns and knocks Toboe over and runs off.**

**Tsume is leaning over Toboe's body, he is dying. Tsume says "Stupid kid" and a tear drips down his cheek. Just before Toboe dies, Toboe says "I'll see you again… In paradise" (I know he didn't actually say this in the movie! I just think it would suit well here) and then Toboe falls limp and dies. **

**Tsume is escaping the falling van, when a lady whom had been travelling with them helps to get a younger lady get out of the car when the van falls, with her in it…**

**Tsume is walking up a mountain after witnessing Toboe's death, when he sees a man falling past him, down the mountain. Tsume reaches out his hand to catch the man, but fails. **

**Tsume gets higher up the mountain, and sees the large wolf, and a blue female wolf sitting together, both were bleeding. And the female was already dead, the large wolf says to Tsume "I need you to do something for me" the wolf closes his eyes in pain "I need you to do it with your own fangs" Tsume blinks back tears and nods, putting his fangs up to the wolfs neck. Allowing the other wolf to say his last words "I'll see you again… In paradise" before Tsume kills the wolf to put him out of his pain. **

**Tsume is sitting, bleeding to death and watches the wolf who attacked him before run off, before letting out a howl, and whispering "I'll see you again… In paradise" before dying**

**~~~FLASH BACK ENDS~~~~**

"Toboe? You are a wolf aren't you?" Tsume realises this suddenly, and realises that, in fact so was he. Toboe nods "The dream isn't it? I had the same one" Tsume nods…

**So how was it? I hope you all enjoyed it, if not… Please tell me where it needs improvement and I'll try my hardest! I'm hoping to make this at least 10 chapters long or more. I'll try to update once a day, but for now I wont be updating until I get enough reviewers:P Soo REVIEW and also DarkAtstukiNeko, if your reading this. I thank you for helping me get into writing fan fiction**

**If anyone wants to see the person who made this possible here is the link: .net/u/2237857/ Please take your time to read their story because it is absolutely awesome! So yeah, R&R and make my day**


	2. Of White Wolf's And White Cats

_Hey again! Well, I received some VERY handy advice. I am very grateful for it; I am hoping to sort of pick up on what I just wrote and somehow fix it. Now this story really sucks quite badly but Kudos to those who reviewed whether your review was praise or advice. Either way it makes me happy and I love getting advice, because as I'm new here I want to learn the standards and stuff about writing fan fiction! So enjoy (or not) and review with your honest opinions, nothing too mean though :P_

_Reviewers from last chapter: WargishBoromirFan and Maria the Black She-Wolf. Thank you for reviewing it means so much to me_

~~~~~~Of White Wolf's And White Cats~~~~~~

"How?" asks Tsume, more to himself rather than to Toboe "Is it possible that we are wolves, and how can we tell just from a dream?" Toboe pouts, and answers Tsume.

"I don't know I can just feel that I am" Tsume glares at Toboe and looks outside the broken window of his rusty abandoned apartment.

"How can I even trust you?" Tsume turns back to Toboe; who was sitting in a corner, resting his head on his knees. "For all I know, you could be a spy. Sent from my opposition team" Tsume growls and stands up.

"You honestly believe that Tsume?" Toboe asks, maybe this guy wasn't all Toboe thought he was. Toboe was getting angry now.

"Get lost kid, I don't need ya here anymore!" Tsume roars at Toboe; who is shaking from anger and fear, when suddenly a furry white creature crawled up onto Tsume's lap "And take your… Creature with you" Tsume tosses the white cat through the air towards Toboe.

"Is that really how you feel Tsume?" Toboe pouts, looking down at the white cat he is now holding. Tsume growls and points to the door. "Out!"

Toboe gets up and walks out of the apartment slamming the door angrily behind him,

'_Who needs him?' _Toboe asks himself angrily _'I can find my way around the city easily!' _Toboe walks out into the cold streets of freeze city _'Oh even better! It's raining' _Toboe thinks sarcastically as he walks by a guy wearing a hoodie and holding a hotdog; Toboe's mouth waters at the thought of food, after all Toboe hadn't had anything to eat for hours!

"Um, E - Excuse me?" Toboe asks the guy holding the hotdog nervously.

"What do you want runt?" Toboe frowns, "I'm not a runt! Only animals are runts" Toboe mumbles.

"Yeah, yeah, what do you want _kid"_ The hotdog guy corrects himself.

"I was just wondering if I could have some of your hotdog." Toboe smiles, the guy frowns.

"No! It's my hotdog, I haven't eaten anything in days" The guy turns to walk off.

"Please!" Toboe pouts, "Can you at least tell me your name?" he asks, but the guy had already walked off.

Toboe wondered the streets, hoping for something; anything to happen. When he hears a gunshot, with his sharp hearing, Toboe runs to where the shot came from. He sees a man holding a gun which was pointed at a white wolf. _'Wait? A white wolf?' _Toboe looks at the wolf again, yes it is a wolf!

"Hey!" Toboe shouts "Don't shoot, Please!" Toboe ran to the wolf; Toboe in the progress was shot in the shoulder by the gunman, _'Wait', _Toboe thinks_, 'I know that man! He's Quent' _Toboe frowns, that man had been trying to capture him for days on end! Toboe knows why he was hunting him now, because Toboe is a wolf…

Toboe lays on the floor in pain, he had just been shot and was being loaded into a cage, Toboe stared at the white wolf who was hiding from the humans. The white wolf stared directly at Toboe's eyes. It made Toboe feel uncomfortable. Suddenly the truck Toboe was on roared to life and pulled Toboe away; as Toboe is being carried he notices something he hadn't before, the white wolf was holding something white behind it. The wolf has Toboe's cat! "Thank you, please look after her!" Toboe shouts to the wolf; in response the wolf took one last look at Toboe and walked off.

"Damned kid, Gone and got himself captured" Tsume sighed, "Why do I care?"

Tsume stood up from the position he had been watching the previous scene from. Tsume turns around to be standing face to face with a white cat, Tsume sighs. _'Damn, I don't want his stupid cat' _Tsume looks up at the white wolf that was leaving quickly. Tsume growls "Well im stuck with it now" Tsume follows Toboe's scent; He had no idea why but he felt drawn towards the place where Toboe had been taken to…

~~~~~WRITERS NOTE~~~~~

_So what do you think? If you have any suggestions of things you want to see happening in this fiction, please feel free to PM me! And thank you to my reviewers, I love any help on my stories. It is appreciated a lot! In the next chapter you will learn a lot about the gangs life stories and thoughts. I already have most of this story planned out, but I can add small things in if you request it… So enjoy and my next chapter should be up tomorrow or a little later! So R&R and I'll post a new chapter… If I don't have enough reviewers I wont be posting a new chapter: P _

_~Hige4evs~_


End file.
